


two

by A707W



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, but a whole lot sadness, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A707W/pseuds/A707W
Summary: The aftermath of Seijou's defeat. How Oikawa deals with it and how Iwaizumi unknowingly helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the spelling and grammatical errors.

Oikawa cries that night, but that’s an understatement. He sobs into his sheets, curled up in a little ball and feeling so _alone_. His lips quiver uncontrollably and his chest wouldn’t stop heaving. He couldn’t stop crying—even when he got sick of it. It eventually died down into little hiccups and sniffles before sleep helped him escape his pain—of guilt, disappointment, letting his team down. The team that believed in him. He just wasn’t good enough.

The next morning, before the sun is even out, Oikawa wakes up feeling a little better. Only because he doesn’t feel anything at all. It’s just empty and numb but there are no tears for him to cry or an extra throat to scream raw. So he untangles himself from his sheets and goes out for a run.

He runs until his lungs burn. He runs until sweat begins to slide down his temples. He runs until he can’t run anymore. Knees knocking together on the stairs up to his house, Oikawa keeps moving forward, ignoring the wooden door that has his home hidden behind it. He keeps walking up the flight of stairs of the huge apartment complex he resides in until he’s pushing the door to the roof open. He’s panting again, wondering why he didn’t simply ride the elevator. He decides not to question his muddled brain.

He walks across the expanse of the roof and rests one foot on the ledge, looking out the horizon and watching the sun bathe the city with its dawn light. He breathes once, holds it in, letting the crisp air cool his insides. He exhales.

Oikawa keeps doing this once, twice until his chest is rising and falling rapidly, tears streaming down his face quietly and nipping at his skin from the cold winter wind. He screams. Incoherent words trip past each other, agonized sounds escaping him. It’s alright though, nobody will hear. He’s too high up and his voice is simply carried away by the wind up into the skies. He feels so alone.

When someone comes up and wraps their arms behind him, Oikawa’s loud screams dissolve into soft cries as he collapses back against the muscled chest supporting him. He knows who it is without even having to look. Iwaizumi leans further into him, “It’s alright, it’s okay.” He whispers, voice rough and scratchy.

Oikawa doesn’t think it’s alright. It’s not okay. It’s pathetic, and stupid, and he shouldn’t be crying right now. He needs to get over it. He has to go to the gym or the court and start practicing again because he’ll be damned if he experiences anything like this again.

When Iwaizumi leans in again with another whispered, “It’s okay,” his voice is shaky and Oikawa’s shoulder is slightly damp.

“No, Iwa-chan. It’s not.”

But maybe it’s not as terrible—at least he’s not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i only write at 3 am. anyways, again, i got a stupid idea and decided to commit it to paper (screen?) and again, this was wholly self-indulgent someone stop me


End file.
